Creating a display having a fluid surface or a scintillating effect can involve myriad components and repeated steps; to complete the process, the user must affix a plurality of individual posts or a plurality of panels to a base surface for the display and then attach a graphic media, such as Mylar® discs to each of the posts to achieve the desired effect. It is typical that the panels are attached to the base surface using staples, wires or affixed using an adhesive, such as, a double sided or “double sticky” tape. Using panels having a plurality of posts in a uniform pattern alleviates alignment issues or spacing issues that may occur between the posts, at least for the areas that are covered by the individual panels. However, depending on the contours or uniformity of the base surface, it may be a problem to properly align the edges of an individual display panel against the other adjacent panels. This misalignment may create an unwanted, or visually unappealing, gap between individual display elements and may make assembly difficult, or impossible, if the individual display elements are formed in a pre-printed and scored sheet designed to be placed over the display panel posts, attached, and having the waste margin material removed to liberate the individual display elements after the elements are secured to the posts. In prior embodiments of the scintillating display panels, clips having four pins are used to connect corresponding panels together at the corner where a corresponding receiver or socket is formed. In other embodiments it is contemplated to use individual clips that overlap panel frame elements that have been butted up against one another. In practice, the panels may be attached together using an number of preformed clips or the panels may be attached using improvised methods including wiring, taping and using a variety of wire ties or zip ties. Providing independent clips represents a costly manufacturing step. The independent clips also force a user to keep and handle a plurality of clips during the install.
Another issue that may arise when attaching the individual display panels is planner alignment when connecting individual panels around corners or a rounded surface. Past embodiments of clips are configured to keep adjacent panels in a substantially even plane and are not adapted to allow connections where panels come to a corner forming either an acute or obtuse angle; forcing the user or technician to create an improvised connection at these points. This issue arises when a user may desire to wrap a column or a post with a fluid display surface.
What is need are scintillating display panels have integrated clips to eliminate manufacture and handling of individual clips or reduce the need for improvised attachments. At least one embodiment of the integrated clips allowing adjacently attached display elements to be bent or manipulated out of a planer configuration.